


hold tight

by Melodic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i just want them to have a happy ending, post-finale?, unburying the gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: "She helped us." said Magnus. "A lot of people--alotof people, died because of us. Because of what we made and what we did. These two aren't gone yet. They still have a chance. We can't just leave them like that. I can't." and with that the group had reached the cherry tree.Silverpoint isn't much of a match for the magic of 100 year old liches.





	hold tight

"You said it was silverpoint? Ouch. That shits like, the worst." said Lup, as her ghostly form floated down the path beside them.  
"You're sure you can do it?" asked Merle.  
"Oh, she can do it." said Barry, with a grin. "If anyone can help 'em, it's her."  
"I'm literally a being made entirely of hella magical power. I can do basically anything." Between her not-quite-there lich form and the hood of her red robe, it was hard to see her expression, but the confidence in her voice was unmistakable. 

"It was my relic." Merle sounded uncharacteristically reflective. "I feel like it's my fault." Magnus put a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're going to help them." he said.  
"Or we're going to accidentally kill them." Taako pointed out.  
"They're kinda already almost dead, though? I mean, how much worse can it get." said Magnus.  
"Well, she could die painfully of incurable poison instead of being an alive tree. That might be worse."  
"I guess that's true, but--"  
"Guuuuuuys, you aren't helping!" whined Merle. 

"So why these two?" asked Barry, attempting to change the subject. "What makes 'em so special?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

"She helped us." said Magnus. "A lot of people--a _lot_ of people, died because of us. Because of what we made and what we did. These two aren't gone yet. They still have a chance. We can't just leave them like that. I can't." and with that the group had reached the cherry tree.

Lup gave out an impressed whistle, seeing the two figures holding each other, embedded into the roots. "Yikes."  
("How does a ghost skeleton whistle?" whispered Merle, a comment everyone else proceeded to ignore.)

"What's the prognosis, Lulu?" Taako asked.  
"You guys really fucked this one up, huh."  
"Can you unfuck it?"  
"I mean, of course. Have you met me?"

As they stood in the pool, up to their ankles in water, Lup began to gather a ball of magical energy between her hands, which glowed and grew larger and larger until it nearly engulfed her and none of them could see anything but the white light. With a burst it finally flew forward into the tree with an echoing boom, and cherry blossom petals were flying everywhere, a pink blizzard obscuring everything.

When it settled, Hurley and Sloane blinked into the light, dazed. Sitting at the roots of the tree, Sloane looked at her girlfriend and suddenly realized what was going on and flew into a panic, brushing Hurley's hair out of her eyes and holding her face, starting to cry.  
"No no no no no, it wasn't supposed to wear off, we shouldn't be here, Hurley you'll--"

"It's fine." said Lup, gently. "She's fine." and indeed she was; her skin had returned to normal, and there was no sign of the poison. 

"H-how....?"  
"We're...okay? We're okay. Sloane, Sloane, oh my god, we're okay." and Hurley started laughing and tears stung the edges of her eyes and they sat in the shallow water of the pool and just held each other for a few moments, crying happy tears while Sloane kissed her forehead and neither of them quite seemed to believe it. 

Finally they helped each other stand up, shakily, and Hurley _launched_ herself at the boys, pulling Taako and Magnus and Merle into a hug and starting to laugh again. "Thank you, thank you, you guys, for everything, what did you even--" 

Meanwhile, Sloane looked at Lup. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Just a friend."  
"You did this?"  
"Yes."  
"How? That poison is incurable."  
"Magics. Super awesome advanced ones. Real baller shit. That kind of thing."  
"....Thank you."  
"No big."

Sloane clearly thought it was a big, a very big, but said nothing. Hurley returned to her and tackled her into another hug, and then a kiss.

Standing in a circle in front of the tree, Barry quietly dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief and everyone else pretended they totally weren't also about to cry. Sloane spoke up.  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I can't thank you enough."  
"Eh, not your fault. You're not the first person who tried to kill us!" said Merle.  
"The 'incurable' thing was bullshit anyway." said Taako. "I called bullshit on that right away."  
"Still." said Sloane, but she was smiling.  
"Soooo....what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Magnus.  
"Lunch?" suggested Merle.  
"I could eat." said Barry. 

They agreed on this course of action. They turned their backs on the cherry tree and the pool, picking the flower petals out of their hair and leaving it behind once and for all. Everyone began making their way back to Goldcliff proper, making lighthearted conversation about how the two had been stuck with only photosynthesis for so long they'd both probably order something huge, and Lup noted that she couldn't actually eat like this, but she guessed she'd go with them all anyway, and how tragic she wouldn't be able to taste what kind of cuisine this city had to offer. Hurley and Sloane were holding hands, with an unusually tight grip. This time, they wouldn't be letting go.


End file.
